


Ear-Plugs And Exits

by Cerdic519



Series: The Dashwood Inheritance [10]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Character death (la morte d'amour), Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Devonshire, England (Country), M/M, References to Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Freeform, Social Change, The idjits are gone but the bad behaviour lives on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The tenth and lastSense and SensibilityDestiel (Jane, Iheardthat sigh of relief!). 1873 is a year of beginnings: first kennel club, first Canadian Mounties, first American train robbery. But there is also an ending. Castiel and Dean are gone to that comfortable (and hopefully reinforced) mattress in the sky - but their legacy lives on.





	Ear-Plugs And Exits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts), [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [Aely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aely/gifts).



It was cold for August, Dane Ferrers thought miserably as he trudged his way into the house. Laying his grandfathers to rest had proven a far greater ordeal than he had anticipated. And a far more expensive one as well.

The sun was setting beyond the hills to the west of the Culm Valley, which in some ways looked as peaceful as it always had been. Only the distant puff of white smoke indicated a passing train, a rare sign of change (he supposed he should be grateful; they had whisked him to his destination in a fraction of the time a coach would have taken, even allowing for the two changes). But Dane knew that appearances were deceptive, and that the country was changing far faster than many people really....

Lord, he was but forty years old! When had he become so maudlin?

He handed his coat to a servant and left his shoes on the rack; Tip always got mad when he forgot, and tonight Dane needed the man more than ever. He groaned inwardly as he passed his study door and thought of all the estate papers that has doubtless accrued in his absence. Well, they could wait. He had needs too, damnation!

As he climbed the stairs, the sandy-haired alpha wondered if the time of the great estates was coming to an end, as land was no longer that profitable. Not that all change was bad; six years ago a second reform act had considerably extended the franchise, so omegas could now vote on the same grounds as alphas and betas. And last year secret ballots had been made law, stopping voter intimidation. But he knew that his grandpapa had been worried about the slow drift of people from the valley to the towns and cities. That had been one of the few good things about the whole sad business; the number of people who had told him what good men his grandparents had been, and how much they had both cared for the people of the valley.

Dane sighed in relief as he finally made it into his warm bed with his warm omega. Tip smiled and let his alpha cuddle him, even though the taller man was damnably cold.

“It is all over?” the omega asked eventually. His husband nodded.

“Thank the Lord!” he said fervently. “I hate funerals. Especially having to meet all those alphas afterwards. Cavemen, some of them!”

“It was a pity your father being away in Russia when it happened”, Tip sighed. “But such are the perils of owning an international business.”

“I am glad that Grandfather and Grandpapa went together”, Dane said. “But even though they were both well into their eighties, I still wish that they had had more time.”

“The perils of modern England”, his mate said. “This winter has been bitterly cold, and Winchester was cut off by the heavy snows for at least a week. You were lucky your train was able to get through.”

His husband's silence was a little too long. Tip turned to face him.

“They did die of cold?” he ventured carefully. “In their hotel there?”

“Sort of.”

Even in the near-darkness of the room, the omega's eyes glistened as they looked hard at him.

“Sort of?” Tip pressed. “But then how....”

“The Hampshire doctor said that he found their bodies together”, Dane said.

“For the warmth, obviously”, Tip nodded.

“Together together”, his husband said.

It took the omega rather too long a period of time to work it out. When he did, he shuddered at the revelation.

“At their ages?” he demanded incredulously. His husband nodded.

“ _La morte d'amour!_ ” he said ruefully. “They did indeed die together. Lord alone knows how I kept a straight face in church when the vicar mentioned 'ascending on wings of blissfulness'!”

“Amazing!” his mate said. “Your grandfather was what, eighty-six?”

“You do not want to know how much I had to pay the doctor and the hotel staff to keep their mouths shut!” the alpha grumbled. “But they were always like that, those two. I still remember coming here to Barton one time and walking in on them in the barn. And that was when they were already in their seventies!”

“Shameful”, his mate agreed, pulling him back closer. “Rest, beloved.”

Dane sighed and wrapped his body around that of the omega. He was exhausted after the day's events, and needed nothing more than a good night's......

There was the sound of a distant moan, followed by a yelp and what was most definitely some heavy pounding. Dane groaned.

“Uncle Cassiel!” he muttered. “Come on! He and Gol are both nearly sixty!”

“Yes”, his omega muttered. “All sex should stop at forty, my love.”

Dane was about to agree when he spotted the verbal trap. He harrumphed his annoyance but pulled his omega close anyway. Perhaps tomorrow when he had recovered some of his energy....

“And not to worry you”, Tip muttered, “but Gideon and Ross are in the spare room upstairs.”

“Ross?” Dane frowned.

“Misha and Jensen's son”, Tip reminded him. “The foundling they adopted; he couldn't go back because most of Scotland is snowed under. He's grow into quite a man.....”

As if on cue, a second set of moans came from directly above their heads, this time lasting an impressively long time. Dane put his head under the pillow and sobbed quietly, whilst his mate reached for the earplugs they always kept to hand. The alpha rolled his eyes, but gratefully accepted the gift.

Dean and Castiel Ferrers might be gone, but their legacy definitely – and noisily - lived on!

THE END

ΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩ

That's all, folks! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
